


Cantare

by Keshet



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshet/pseuds/Keshet
Summary: Посвящается Эдит Пиаф и всем неизвестным героям, кто, как она, помогал спасать чужие жизниhttps://www.pinterest.ru/keshet26/cantare/
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	Cantare

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Эдит Пиаф и всем неизвестным героям, кто, как она, помогал спасать чужие жизни
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ru/keshet26/cantare/

0  
Душный бар в пригороде Парижа явно не оправдывал возложенных на него ожиданий. По крайней мере, ожиданий двух столичных гостей – знакомые Микеланджело рекомендовали это место как островок культуры сороковых годов прошлого века, с настоящими граммофонами, официантами в форме Сопротивления и тому подобной атрибутикой. Название на скромной вывеске действительно нескромно кричало «Vive la Resistance!”, но на этом романтика заканчивалась. Внутри друзей ожидала совершенно затрапезная обстановка, и Maitre Gims, доносящийся из фонивших колонок, нисколько не создавал нужную атмосферу. Персонал так и вовсе не обращал на них внимания, и уже через четверть часа бесцельного просиживания за барной стойкой, Мике и Фло пришли к обоюдному решению вызвать такси домой. Навигатор соответствующего приложения, в отличие от встроенного телефонного, почему-то наотрез отказывался определять, где они находятся. В чем-то Микеле его отлично понимал, впрочем, прогулка до площади возле мэрии - ближайшей доступной точки на карте этого захолустья - воспринималась обоими как благо. Когда еще выдастся такой же зимний вечер, совсем не холодный, пропитанный свежестью подступающей весны и вдохновением пламенеющих разговоров?..  
***  
Фло, хоть и забывал в некоторой степени об усталости в присутствии Мике, старался шагать осторожнее по плохо освещенной дороге. В том, что если споткнется, ему удастся удержать равновесие, Флоран был вовсе не уверен. Вдобавок отвлекал спонтанный дизайн-проект идеального партизанского бара, который Микеланджело творил на ходу и в котором настойчиво требовал его участия.  
\- Странно, - вдруг сбился Микеле на полуслове.  
\- Что странно? - осведомился Флоран, с любопытством разглядывая все ближайшие предметы, кроме того, о котором шла речь. - Что случилось?  
Восклицание было вызвано крайним удивлением при виде Мике, который не менее внезапно бросился на колени перед обломком какого-то наполовину ушедшего в землю камня и, подсвечивая фонариком айфона, и стал смахивать с него пыль.  
\- Ты что-нибудь потерял?  
\- Тссс! - ответил на все эти вопросы Микеланджело, не отлипая от булыжника, будто тот сообщал ему очень важную, но неразборчивую информацию. Лишь когда Фло наклонился, тревожно взглянув другу в лицо, тот счел нужным поделиться:  
\- Здесь есть надпись!  
\- Восхитительно, - с иронией покачал головой Флоран, чуть подвигая руку Микеле с фонариком, чтобы тоже иметь шанс разглядеть буквы.  
Их было всего две, зато какие: F и М.  
Мике пребывал однако в искреннем восторге:  
\- Точно первые буквы наших имен!  
\- О да. И как ты их разглядел-то только?..  
\- Не знаю, - честно сознался итальянец, - они словно сверкнули у меня перед глазами!  
Сколько-нибудь остроумно отреагировать Фло на это не успел - его собственный мобильник разразился пожарной сиреной, установленной в качестве мелодии контакта любимой супруги.  
***  
\- Да. Скоро буду дома, да, скорее, чем рассчитывал.. что? Ты уверена? - озадаченный вид Флорана при общении с Зао подсказал Микеле услужливо протянуть свой айфон, где был открыт поисковик. Фло благодарно кивнул, сосредоточенно набрал что-то, пробежал взглядом по выданному результату, и отрапортовал: - Да, думаю я успею это купить. Конечно, ничего сложного. Чао!  
\- Ей срочно захотелось креветок. Маринованных, - безнадежно-мрачно пояснил Флоран Мике уже смеющемуся над запросом "морепродукты в Париже купить ночью".  
\- Удачи!  
\- Вчера это были всего лишь персики! - продолжал жаловаться Фло, - что же будет завтра?  
Мике не нашел ничего лучше, чем утешительно похлопать Флорана по плечу и, в свете фар подъехавшего такси, напоследок сфотографировать камень.

***  
\- Они же замороженные! – со всей строгостью изучая принесенный ей пакет констатировала Зао.  
\- Разморозим, - с легкостью определил Фло дальнейшую участь несчастных моллюсков, расшнуровав ботинки и прислонившись спиной к вешалке с мягким пальто.  
\- И замаринуем, - ценил Флоран в жене эту черту – отходчивость. Зао, видимо отмечая, что Фло вот-вот уснет в обнимку с верхней одеждой, бросила ему: - Сама сделаю, иди отдыхать, - и действительно удалилась, позволяя Флорану не участвовать в этом процессе.  
Ни на какие сокровища мира Фло не променял бы сейчас шанс растянуться на кровати. И тем не менее, вспомнил о Микеле – вернее почувствовал, что тот мог что-нибудь ему написать.  
Экран мобильника послушно зажегся десятком новых сообщений. Да.. похоже, с "чем-нибудь" друга Флоран наоборот недооценивал.  
[00:26, 12.02.2018] Mikele:Фло! Я рассмотрел камень получше на фото, и кажется, это чье-то надгробие!  
[00:27, 12.02.2018] Mikele: Или мемориальная доска...  
[00:28, 12.02.2018] Mikele: о! А если высветлить кадр, виден еще какой-то текст  
[00:39, 12.02.2018] Mikele: По-моему, на французском...  
[00:40, 12.02.2018] Mikele: chante vaut la vie*  
[00:41, 12.02.2018] Mikele:нет, точно!  
[00:42, 12.02.2018] Mikele: Фло, ты уже заснул что ли?  
[00:43, 12.02.2018] Mikele: Скажешь, что написано с ошибками, но..  
[00:43, 12.02.2018] Mikele: в этом тексте должен крыться глубокий смысл.  
[00:44, 12.02.2018] Mikele: определенно. Потрясающая фраза! О чем же могли петь эти Ф. и М.? Как ты думаешь?  
Сил Флорана хватало на отправку двух смайликов - храпящего и сердечка, и только лишь; на думать их уже не осталось. Он поставил блокировку на телефон и с наслаждением закрыл глаза.

*  
chante vaut la vie - пение стоит жизни

1.  
Откровенно признать – это было довольно-таки странное объявление. Даже подозрительное. Слишком гладкая бумага, нарочно порванная по краям. Слишком черный канцелярский шрифт, который на редкость удивительным слогом повествовал о месье, разыскивающем двух-трех эстрадных исполнителей мужского полу и не старше 50 лет, владеющих игрой на одном или нескольких музыкальных инструментах. Гастроли за рубежом позволят вам ни в чем не нуждаться – двусмысленно обещало оно.  
В здравом уме и твердой памяти никто бы даже не приблизился, наверное, к этому листку, что белел на заколоченных окнах бывшей бакалейной лавки у самой границы I округа.  
Но ум и память, как в общем-то и весь организм Микеле, для принятия благоразумных решений были чересчур истощены вынужденной диетой. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, он достал блокнот, карандаш, и приготовился переписать указанный в объявлении адрес с датой будущего прослушивания.  
\- Эй! Я первый его заметил! - ни с того ни с сего прозвучало уМикеле над ухом в следующее мгновение. Хотя восклицание было произнесено непередаваемо приятным голосом, безработный артист на всякий случай втянул голову в плечи - и лишь потом осторожно обернулся.  
До того, как он сделал это, Микеле отчетливо помнил: война длилась 912 дней, ставшая второй родиной Франция находилась в оккупации 729 суток, а любимая невеста, Ноэми, вместе со своими родителями плыла в Калифорнию уже 24 дня, за которые он не то, что не нашел заработка для шанса к ним присоединиться - с трудом справлялся с задачей как-то обеспечить себе пропитание.  
После - посыпались в небытие даты, сгорели забвением числа, раздвинулись за пределы любой видимости границы.  
Темноволосый парень с бородой, насупившийся против него, ужасно переигрывал, изображая суровость - взгляд его являлся до безобразия простодушный, выдавал с потрохами, несмотря на густые сдвинутые брови, а еще от него пахло табаком и чем-то сладким.  
Каким-то образом он умудрился заслонить для Микеле весь мир.  
\- Но написано же "двух-трех"... - жалобно протянул тот, наблюдая за вкраплениями насмешливости в глазах Флорана, как представился конкурент несколькими минутами позже.  
\- "Дуэт или трио", если быть точным, - поправил Фло, разрешив сокращать свое имя к вечеру.  
Идея попробовать выступить на прослушивании вдвоем родилась естественно, и определила их судьбу.  
Фло знал все места бесплатной кормежки в городе и мог петь исключительно на сытый желудок - для Микеле музыка зачастую являлась способом забыть о голоде; просто шагая с ним в унисон за тарелкой супа он уже чувствовал себя счастливым. Хорошенько отобедав, они отправились домой к Флорану, где приступили к репетициями и откуда не вылезали, пока не пришло время предстать на суд загадочного жюри.  
Играть решено было на гитарах: путешествовать этим инструментом казалось проще, чем с клавишными, которые предпочитал Микеле при прочих равных. К подготовке репертуара оба подошли настолько тщательно, насколько это было возможно. Одна песня на исполнение в два голоса, пара, где один бы мог подпеть другому, по три сольных на нос...  
Глядя на то, как дым сигареты Фло смешивался с чайным паром, рождая туманные вихри, причудливые, но недолговечные, Микеле сомневался интуитивно уже тогда, что собирался делить сцену с ним ради денег. Возможность накопить на билет и сесть на корабль до Лос-Анджелеса, сбежать как можно дальше от фашистов, к семье, больше не голодать - все это было, безусловно, здорово. Но думал Микеле только о том, как же чертовски хочется рисовать, как же жаль, что пока нет ни минуточки на набросок портрета нового друга; ничего, скоро они пройдут собеседование, и он выкроит между репетициями небольшое окошко для этого, например, когда Флоран будет спать...  
Творчество Фло было глотком свежего воздуха в обернувшейся сплошной газовой камерой Европе. Микеле нигде не встречал подобного. Тексты и мелодии, в точности с его собственными, намного опережали свой век, но грандиозно отличались, робко таили между строк надежду: если Флоран захочет, однажды прозвучать для широкой публики. Хотя в целом тоже не годились никуда, кроме как…  
\- Концерты будете давать в лагерях для французских военнопленных. Администрации и узникам – как повезет. Вы приняты, - изрек хмурый директор проб, месье Дюпре. Искусство его, с виду, не интересовало от слова «вообще». В отличие от полной подноготной обоих соискателей.  
К сожалению или к счастью ни Фло, ни Микеле понятия не имели, как отвечать, когда любопытствуют социальным, политическим и прочим статусом в таких случаях. Поэтому отвечали честно: Микеле про спасающихся беременную невесту и родственников, Фло - что у него есть отец, мать и брат, но так, будто не уверен, что он у них есть. Ни один, ни другой не привлекались в ряды СС, коммунистов, Сопротивления. Кстати говоря, к последним не причислились и в итоге, в целях конспирации.  
\- Никос предоставит вам подробные инструкции по программе и переездам.  
\- Никос это кто?  
\- Это я, - выступил из тени невысокий загорелый мужчина. Он молчаливым наблюдателем простоял поодаль от Дюпре всё выступление Микеле с Флораном, смотрел за ними испытывающе, но по-доброму и, конечно, интриговал бы своей таинственной ролью, будь итальянец способен переключиться на него в течение пения.  
\- Ваш фотограф и импресарио, - приблизился, протянув ладонь для рукопожатия, Никос.  
\- Зачем нам фотограф? - недоверчиво ответил ему Фло.  
Наблюдатель хмыкнул:  
\- Увидишь.  
Хитрая улыбка Никоса - левый уголок губ вверх, правый вниз, вдобавок проницательный прищур и манеры дворецкого со стажем наводили на мысли о вовсе не греческом происхождении, о котором тот спешил поведать каждому встречному. Тем более, что документы кому-либо он напротив демонстрировать избегал, в отличие от маленьких фотокарточек , бережно хранимых в нагрудном кармане: с дочерью Агатой и сыном Андрэ.  
\- Ваша задача не касаться социальных тем, ни в коем случае не разжигать дух борьбы, - наставлял импресарио, - о войне и патриотизме... сами понимаете. Лирика, любовь, воодушевляющие мотивы - то, что нужно. Прибываем, поем, обязательно делаем общий снимок, после - раздача автографов. На первый раз, действительно автографов, но вам будут совать письма. Если берете, старайтесь делать так, чтобы не увидела охрана, и если взяли, по возвращению, будьте добры, переправьте адресату. Первый концерт послезавтра, тюрьма в паре километров от Штутгарта, выезжаем в 4 утра, машиной от Конкорда. Вопросы?  
\- Это предполагает ночевку на территории лагеря? - закурил Флоран, уже выходя на улицу.  
Никос неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- По возможности нет, - и удалился в ало-августовский закат.  
Не было такого месяца в году, по мнению Микеле, когда Париж был бы прекраснее, чем в августе. Много прелести у весны, май - лучезарный месяц цветения, но очарование этого времени года подчеркнуто контрастом с зимой. У августа не имелось такого преимущества. Он наступает и всё - когда человечество еще помнит о ясном небе, цветах и зелени, а холодный ветер и хмурые тучи, иногда низвергающие снег, стерлись из памяти так же давно, как с лица земли. И все же, какое чудесное это время, мягкой томностью окутывающее мир вокруг днем, а ночью приносящее десятки надежд на исполнение желаний, загаданных в звездопад.  
Мало по малу, Микеле и Фло становились какими-то неотлипающими друг от друга, если можно так выразиться; репетицию давно было целесообразнее заменить отдыхом, но они говорили и говорили, как будто до этого молчали всю жизнь. Хочешь придуривайся, хочешь улыбайся одними губами и повествуй о выпавших на твою долю жестокостях - с тем, как алчно впитывал слова Флоран, который явно отвлекался болтовней от личных печалей, разрешалось что угодно. Расспрашивать на этот счет Микеле пока не решался, главное - что отвлекался, вроде бы, успешно.  
И что рассвет не наступит, пока они не наговорятся. Откуда-то он знает, что здесь течет их время, ручное, послушное, готовое если не разрешить всё, то по крайней мере сдаться воле насущной необходимости.  
\- В 17 веке один астроном представил свою космологическую модель - Гармонию мира, - начал вещать Микеле со второго или третьего тревожного взгляда Фло на часы и на до сих пор черное в белую крапинку небо. - Почти ослепший от наблюдений за Солнцем, он тянулся к космосу и обратился к музыке... Согласно его теории, гармония вселенной определяется движением небесных тел. Например, Меркурий соответствует октаве плюс терция. Венера бесконечно повторяет одну и ту же ноту. Земля всего лишь полутон. Марс воспроизводит квинту. Юпитер блуждает по малой терции, как и Сатурн.  
\- А что же звезды? - Флоран повелся, первых из кучи знакомых, кто узнал от Микеле о данной теории.  
Поскольку, он был первым, продолжения у итальянца заготовлено не оказалось.  
\- Может быть, они - аплодисменты? - сам нашелся Фло, озарив тьму бесконечной ночи отчаянной улыбкой. - Знаешь что, вдруг нам не захотят хлопать в лагере? Не помешает сделать запасы! - вымолвив это, он мигом подскочил к кухонной полке, схватил оттуда пустую стеклянную банку, и лихим жестом пустил ее на вытянутой руке вдоль окна. Забирая на будущее осколки небесных светил.  
Микеле в восторге сам чуть не захлопал в ладони:  
\- Гениальная идея!  
Потом они долго смеялись над его выходкой, но еще дольше искали подходящую крышку для банки, а небосклон наконец засветился оранжевыми лучами.  
2.  
\- Слушай, в начале пути ты благоухал как благоухает только что вышедший из душа, что за чесотка опять на тебя напала? Не мог же ты до того испачкаться за несколько часов.. или это нервное? - недоумевал Флоран при въезде в очередной город.  
Микеле весело хихикнул, поворачивая шею к Никосу, скребущему ногтями по очереди затылок, шею, подбородок. Чувство юмора у Фло было отменное, и у импресарио, с которым они быстро нашли общий язык, оно ничуть не уступало. Присутствовать при их взаимных подколках было сплошным удовольствием.  
Откликавшийся всю дорогу высокомерным "цыц!" Никос не выдержал:  
\- Чем больше немцев подумает, что у меня блохи, тем меньше у них возникнет соблазна подойти ко мне, чтобы сунуть свои чистоплотные носы в мой паспорт!  
Тут Микеле, вот уж чье настроение близилось к истерическому, захохотал в голос, но не услышал однако, чтобы Флоран, поддерживающий его обычно во всем и вся, присоединился.  
\- Извини, - после некоторой паузы произнес он, - умно, в самом деле. Пусть думают, что у тебя паразиты.  
Так шло с самого дебюта: эйфория их камерных шоу граничила с трагедией эха расстрелов, безмятежное счастье по очереди дремать друг у друга на плече в машине или репетировать у костра в короткие привалы - с фронтовыми известиями.  
Никто не хотел умирать, но и воевать - так же; оружием, на которое полагались Фло и Микеле, было пение, при помощи музыки они вели каждый свой - и одновременно общий бой. У Никоса, все же, было скромное преимущество в виде фотографической вспышки, мантии и прочего инвентаря, прятавшего его лицо до определенного момента. Он выходил в центр подмосток, лишь когда становилось ясно, что обстановка относительно безопасная. Микеле с Флораном рисковали от начала и до конца, но чем дальше, тем хуже видели возможность выйти из игры. И пели каждый раз, как в последний.  
За концертом действительно следовала фотосессия - с руководством лагеря и с группой заключенных. К суетливому обмену бумагами под видом автографов привыкнуть оказалось неожиданно легко. Стараниями Никоса их почти не обыскивали. Восприняв этот факт по-своему, с первого гонорара Фло обзавелся двумя миниатюрными Браунингами, и один с тех пор постоянно носил за пазухой. Второй подарил Микеле.  
\- Но я не хочу ни в кого стрелять, да и не умею, - отказывался итальянец. И все же что-то во взгляде Флорана заставило его принять пистолет, вернее, ему показалось в ту секунду, что о нем заботятся: как умеют. Быть может, так оно и было.  
Между выездами, в Париже, Микеле занимался сортировкой писем, помогал мастерам подделки документов, пока эти письма разносил более ответственный Фло, иногда рисовал портреты высокопоставленных служащих из посещенных тюрем. Пару изображенных им фашистов вскоре убили в результате террористических актов. И Микеле не знал, как к этому относиться.  
Как не знал, каким образом относиться к испарению воспоминаний в своей голове. То есть, с памятью-то было все в порядке, только шире и шире распахивая Флорану сердце, итальянец смотрел на картинки из прошлого, словно на занимательные, но совершенно нереалистичные иллюстрации ветхой, того и гляди готовой рассыпаться в прах книги.  
А ведь дальше ждало самое страшное: прихватив поддельные паспорта для избранных пленников, Фло и Микеле возвращались в лагерь с выступлениями "на бис", и чтобы не думать об угрожающих им проверках, каждый мысленно обращался к чему-то родному, к цели... 

... моя Вэнди, я люблю тебя, - целовал итальянец замершую в шаге от корабельного трапа Ноэми, - я непременно прилечу к тебе, как Питер Пэн! Я найду способ, обещаю..  
\- Ты прилетишь к нам, - многозначительно опустила взгляд на свой пока еще плоский живот девушка, - я верю.  
Прежде, чем Микеле успел опомниться, она взбежала на борт, и махала оттуда ему плачущему, долго-долго.  
Теперь Микеле не на шутку верилось, что Ноэми уплыла в Неверлэнд, куда ни за что не добраться. Теперь рядом с ним был Флоран, и тому тоже приходилось ох как нелегко.  
Прежде всего, нельзя было не заметить, что перед заключенными и перед комендантами с окружением выступало в дуэте с Микеле два разных человека. Нет, Никос не претендовал на микрофон, хотя, как выяснилось, также обладал неплохими слухом и голосом. Фло менялся до неузнаваемости. Перед простой, если можно так назвать, публикой, его несло на зажигательной песенной волне, он мог пуститься в пляс, даже не отдавая напарнику гитару, стремился всем собой в импровизированный зал, касался ладоней всех желающих и светился необыкновенной энергетикой. Перед публикой немецкой точно выстраивал четвертую невидимую стену, отсиживаясь в углу за инструментом и бросая вдаль настороженные, ищущие взгляды. Микеле понял бы панику и презрение - но их не было. Сузившиеся зрачки Флорана на таких выступлениях выражали исключительно тревожный розыск.  
Табачный дым, и ничто кроме этого, впитывали его смятение. Однажды Микеле не сумел сдержаться. Порывисто обнял Фло, как бы в благодарность за аккомпанемент, и выдохнул ему на ухо:  
\- Не объяснишь, все-таки, кого ты должен там увидеть?  
Флоран ощутимо вздрогнул в его руках - а потом, после поклонов, когда итальянец уже смирился с молчанием, неожиданно признался:  
\- Я боюсь, что увижу среди них брата.  
\- Почему не среди пленных? - не взял сразу в толк Микеле, - а среди тех, против кого мы..  
\- Именно поэтому, - Фло утомленно коснулся лба, а затем и вовсе отвернулся. - Мартан вступил в партию. В самом начале войны, и я... мы поругались с ним. Отец не захотел принимать ничью сторону, но я знаю, что Мартан помогает им с матерью. Мне нацистская помощь не нужна. Вряд ли он подался в надзиратели, но.. я боюсь.  
На последнюю фразу - шепотом - Микеле остро захотелось в этот раз по-настоящему, крепко прижать к себе Флорана. Неизвестно по какой причине, сделать этого он не осмелился, лишь предложил выпить . Никос всегда держал при себе флягу с хорошим виски.  
Поделившись проблемой, Фло стало заметно легче - итальянец отныне чувствовал любые перемены в его душевном состоянии. Окончательно понял он, как далеко всё зашло, когда Микеле пришлось ревновать Флорана. Флорана, который не принадлежал и никогда принадлежать ему не будет.  
3.  
По-честному виноватых Микеле следовало изобличать разве что в зеркале; он был первым, кто не устоял. Тем, кто нарушил негласное правило, и поставил под угрозу жизни всей команды.  
Тем, кто выбрал.  
Впрочем, до могилы Микеле пребывал в уверенности, что выбрали его. Огромные голубые глаза юноши с высоким лбом и копной кудрявых волос. Парень держался с достоинством, если не сказать нагло, носил под робой жилет на голое тело и обтягивающие полосатые штаны, на шее - ожерелье. До концерта он, будто проделывал это тысячу раз, запрыгнул на сцену, вальяжно прошелся между пюпитрами, и одарил тонкой улыбкой бросившегося стаскивать его охранника.  
В этих глазах итальянец прочитал "Я. Хочу. Жить." и осознал, что сам не сумеет спокойно дышать, если не вытащит его на свободу.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - ставя размашистую подпись направо и налево, между делом рассовывая фальшивые документы, поинтересовался Микеле у юноши.  
\- Ксам, - сделал тот театральный реверанс, - можно просто Скорпион.  
В числе тех, кому комитет Сопротивления подготовил паспорта для побега, этого имени не значилось. Этого Микеле и опасался...но отступать был не намерен:  
\- Постараемся сделать все, что в наших силах. Проберешься к нашей машине, как стемнеет, мы потянем время.. постараемся увезти тебя с собой.  
\- Что ты несешь? - простонал, не размыкая губ, невесть как оказавшийся возле Микеле Фло, так, что итальянец даже не зафиксировал зрительно реакцию Ксама.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы все погибли? Что ты творишь? - шипел Фло позже во временной палатке, выделенной им под гримерку, так, что лучше бы орал.  
\- Но ведь мы больше сюда не приедем...  
\- Зато там, куда приедем, о нас уже будут наслышаны!  
\- После наших приездов "на бис" лагеря и так лишаются десятков заключенных, которые выходят на волю с ни с того ни с сего обретенными документами на чужие имена! Один человек без них не наделает много шума...  
\- Слишком велика вероятность, что ты ошибаешься. Но зачем?..  
\- Ксам напомнил мне меня, - вздохнул Микеле, не глядя на Флорана, - такой же.. экспрессивный, странный мальчик. Когда-то и я был таким...  
\- Черт с вами!  
Фло, судя по звукам, устав спорить, приступил к переодеванию в дорожную одежду. Итальянец, по-прежнему виновато опустив голову, последовал его примеру, стягивая пиджак, затем брюки. Потерпев неудачу в нащупывании крючка, куда все это повесить, Микеле был вынужден выпрямиться.  
Чтобы мгновенно понять, что сделал это крайне не вовремя.  
Обнаженный Флоран стоял перед ним в расстоянии меньше метра. Глаза его все еще метали молнии, грудь гневно вздымалась, и все же..  
И все же он был прекрасен. О чем, уронив на пол свои тряпки, Микеле ему и сообщил. Фло незамедлительно сгорбился:  
\- Вот тут ты ошибаешься наверняка и прямо сейчас.  
\- Не может быть!  
\- Может. Никогда не любил свое тело, - торопливо потянулся за рубашкой и штанами Флоран. У завороженного движением мускулов его плечей итальянца перехватило дыхание; Фло вышел на воздух, а Микеле так и не сказал ему, что даже в мирное время не держал в доме зеркал в полный рост и тем более не рассматривал себя голым. Он не просто недолюбливал свое тело. Он его ненавидел.  
В тот день на концерт ими впервые был привезен огромный бас-барабан, набитый фальсификатом - контрмера Никоса, неутомимо выдумывающего, как заставить обыскивателей пройти мимо. Внутрь барабана и было решено поместить худосочного Ксама. К счастью, без особых проблем покинув лагерь в ночь, к утру Микеле с Фло и фотографом не нашли ни ударного инструмента, ни Скорпиона. Парень поступил абсолютно верно.  
Четыре дня до выступления, последовавшего за побегом Ксама, оказались самыми счастливыми в жизни Микеле. Вряд ли он способен был внятно сформулировать, что особенного в них было. Зато в легкую - чего не было.  
Или кого.  
Мужеподобная, судя по чертам лица - африканского происхождения, даром, что белокожая, женщина стояла в первом ряду; итальянец запомнил еще ее черные волосы и опрятный серый комбинезон, которым она отличалась от кутавшихся в спецовки не по размеру сокамерников, но смотрела она преимущественно на Флорана, и Микеле быстро перестал обращать на нее внимание. Концерт шел своим чередом, им вновь блестяще удалась сочиненная вместе песня-гимн беззаботности и доброго настроения на смеси родных языков обоих исполнителей.  
Петь, петь, петь, до сорванного голоса, даже если твое сердце разбито, петь, чтобы забыть...  
В финале та женщина, стоило Фло случайно, среди прочих, соприкоснуться с ней ладонями, вдруг вцепилась в его руку побелевшими пальцами и что-то проговорила. Микеле дернулся на помощь, но Флорана уже отпустили, и он сам переспросил что-то у женщины, внимательно выслушал повторение, после чего нервно отпрянул в сторону.  
\- И о чем тебе рассказала демуазель на поклонах? - как бы между прочим полюбопытствовал Микеле по дороге в столовую. Комендант лагеря был хлебосолен до безобразия, и настаивал на ужине с ночлегом. Чтобы не вызывать подозрения, деваться было некуда.  
Фло внезапно остановился посреди дороги, и под ногами застолбилась теплая асфальтовая пыль.  
\- Она знает мое второе имя... и знает про Мартана.  
\- Но откуда?..  
\- Понятия не имею. Но надеюсь выяснить. Тебе не понравится то, что я сейчас предложу... ее необходимо спасти из лагеря.  
Что он имел в виду Микеле понял безотлагательно, однако поверить сразу не получилось:  
\- Спасти.. спасем, конечно, спасем, Фло. Ты запомнил ее имя? На общей фотографии она была, это хорошо... может быть, она окажется в списках, а нет - так попросим Лорана, который подделывает паспорта, заплатим ему, если надо. Вернемся, и непременно спасем!  
\- Ее имя Захеира, или Зао. В списках мы ее не найдем. Она - смертница. И нашего возвращения может не дождаться. Необходимо спасать Зао сейчас.  
\- Это плохая идея..  
\- Я тоже самое говорил тебе тогда. И все равно все пошли на твоем поводу.  
Микеле похолодел, несмотря на сентябрьский зной:  
\- Тогда была совсем другая ситуация...  
\- Но Зао точно так же хочет жить, как хотел Ксам, - отчеканил Флоран, и спешно зашагал к двери кухонного барака.  
\- Нам ни за что не уломать Никоса на такую авантюру! И тем более Дюпре... - засеменил за ним итальянец, получив лишь краткий ответ:  
\- Никоса я беру на себя. С Дюпре что-нибудь придумаем в Париже. Проблемы лучше решать по мере их поступления.  
Микеле так и замер на пороге, четверть часа не решаясь зайти внутрь. Да и аппетит у него пропал. В голове с трудом укладывалось, как за такой мизерный промежуток времени Зао взяла штурмом и начисто истребила инстинкт самосохранения прежде образца рациональности - Фло.  
Продолжительную экскурсию с аперитивом по владениям коменданта (черт бы побрал его гостеприимство!) итальянцу с импресарио пришлось выдерживать вдвоем, убедительно сокрушаясь, что Флоран, который никого не поставил в известность о своих планах на вечер, неважно себя чувствует.  
На самом деле паршиво чувствовал себя Микеле, и чем позднее, тем паршивее. Около полуночи Фло заглянул в выделенную им спальню, чтобы вскоре снова исчезнуть - тем не менее этого хватило, чтобы поразиться случившейся в нем перемене. Сравнивая Флорана с изысканным, но покинутом хозяевами замком, итальянец увидел, до чего заблуждался, принимая за радостное прежде любое настроение Фло светлее меланхолично-серого. То были лишь тусклые отблески внешнего солнечного сияния. С появлением Зао словно кто-то расколдовал его, просто взял и щелкнул выключателем, зажигая в замке яркий, искренний свет.  
\- Не делай глупостей, пожалуйста.. - проронил Микеле неосторожно, и тут же онемел, напоровшись на острую враждебность во взгляде еще утром лучшего друга.  
\- Думал, ты спросишь, как продвигаются мои дела с источником осведомленности Зао.  
\- И как?..  
\- Она отказывается называть своих информаторов. Зато знает и Дюпре тоже. Ужасные вещи о Дюпре и всех, кто нами руководит... нас подставили, Мике, - выдал Флоран на прощанье, и убежал.  
Прежде он никогда не сокращал имени Микеле. Обескураженный этим событием, он долго смотрел напарнику вслед. Итальянец еле подавлял тошноту и головокружение. Хотелось согнуться пополам и попрощаться со столовским рагу тут же, щедро залив его горькими слезами, но это бы уже не помогло. Фло попал.  
Он влюбился.  
4.  
Никос сочувственно похлопал Микеле по плечу. В молчании, скомкано простившись с администрацией тюрьмы, они покидали территорию аккурат после смены караула, наивно веря, что новые вахтеры не помнили, сколько точно было артистов. Захеира, как выяснилось, тоже умела петь и играть на гитаре - на ней она и бренчала, подпевая громко горланящим Лили Марлен итальянцу с фотографом. Флоран с замотанной платком челюстью помалкивал. Его якобы разболевшийся зуб, благодаря смекалке Никоса, послужил предлогом к преждевременному отъезду.  
В отличие от Ксама, Зао не потрудилась исчезнуть ни при первой же возможности, ни при второй. Только подъезжая к Парижу, не имея бумаг, чтобы предъявить их на блок-посте, она сказала компании "до свидания". И зачем-то добавила лично Микеле - "прости".  
Ничего с ее извинений ему не было: Фло до встречи с Захеирой было уже не воссоздать, а чувств, которые Флоран к ней испытывал, испытывать к мужчине - отныне итальянцу открылась правда без прикрас - Фло однозначно не мог.  
Бетонная гуща парижских дворов поглотила путников. Очевидно, Зао оставила Флорану какие-то контакты или адрес, несмотря на то, что никаких бумажек с ее координатами Микеле у него в вещах не обнаружил. Все свободное время Фло проводил в обществе новой знакомой, после чего вываливал на итальянца полярно разные впечатления - то клял Дюпре и всех его сообщников, то несправедливое устройство мироздания.  
По словам Захеиры выходило, будто паспорта с шансом на выход из лагеря получали не невинные пленные, а настоящие преступники, на чьем счету жизней было не меньше, чем у нацистов. Естественно, Сопротивлению нужны были люди с навыками массовых убийств, но роли пособников этой аферы - Флорана и Микеле в частности - это представляло достаточно мерзко. Хуже всего, что их никто не собирался ставить в реальный курс дела и рано или поздно пустили бы в расход. Использовали, и забыли.  
По словам Фло, теперь он начал понимать брата.  
\- Мартан всего лишь старался ради тех, кого любил, ради мамы с папой, да, но чтобы его собственные дети, его жена ни в чем не нуждались и ни от кого не прятались... Как жаль, что я не могу дать этого Зао! Почему я не встретил ее хотя бы до оккупации? Почему так поздно, и так больно, Мике?.. Мы не станем с ней единым целым, как бы непреодолимо не тянуло к этому, не в этом веке, нам не стать свидетелям победы в этой войне, слышишь? Кто бы в ней не победил..  
Микеле лишь вздыхал и подливал в стакан Флорана еще вина, благо алкогольные запасы Никоса были поистине неиссякаемы.  
А по ночам выл, обламывая ногти об оконное стекло, от бессилия выторговать еще одно объятие, еще один мимолетный дружеский поцелуй, в котором померещится большее, еще один вечер наедине, где над ними с Фло не висел бы образ женщины, спровоцировавшей в нем такую одержимость.  
Иногда в отсутствие Флорана сидеть, гипнотизируя дощатые стены съемной квартиры было совсем невыносимо, и Микеле шел побродить на улицу. Не то, чтобы променад способствовал поднятию боевого духа, скорее даже наоборот. Горожане сходили с ума солидарно с ним - продолжались авианалеты, не за горами ожидалось наступление заморозков, заставлявшее жечь что попало в высоких железных бочках, воровать все, что только можно продать и драться за еду. Оставалось только пошустрее протискиваться сквозь скопления людей, чтобы не нарваться на нападение, и бубнить под нос фразы Фло "нам не стать свидетелями победы в этой войне" до тех пор, пока не почудится, что ты - больше не ты, а значит, можно немного поспать.  
В последнюю прогулку, где-то не доходя до Пигаля, Микеле наткнулся на шумную компанию не то цыган, не то беженцев, ругавшихся и вопящих, что так французам от нацистов и надо. Один из бушевавших выделялся на редкость раздражающим хриплым голосом, и надрывался громче всех:  
\- Вы все передохните! Из-за вас мы оказались втянуты в это дерьмо! А и до войны было несладко! Колонизаторы! Чем вы лучше гитлеровцев? Кто из вас, коренных столичных жителей, бывал в Алжире или в Тунисе? То-то и оно, не были, не видели, не ведаете! Но ничего, мы восстанем, мы еще перебьем всех, кто выживет после фашизма!  
\- Уймись, Слиман, - пытались утихомирить агрессивного крикуна даже его соратники, но безуспешно.  
\- Мы еще отомстим вам! - угрожал он, а итальянец внутренне усмехнулся: зарядился оптимизмом, ничего не скажешь.  
Вчера Никос мрачно приволок папку с поддельными паспортами для лагеря, откуда сбежала Захеира, открыв тем самым, что с Дюпре никто о замене не договаривался.  
И всё завертелось взбешенной юлой.  
\- Нельзя совершать этот повторный визит, - Фло был еще мрачнее, - по всему подполью слухи, что за наши головы объявлено нехилое вознаграждение. И добровольно идти к это логово? Нет уж. Заляжем на дно.  
\- Их двенадцать, Флоран! - фотограф похлопал по портфелю, - и они нас ждут! Раньше надо было думать.  
"Нас повяжут прежде, чем мы доберемся до заключенных", "двенадцать головорезов, которые убьют еще 112!" хором ответили Никосу Микеле и Фло.  
\- А это уж как Ему будет угодно, - перекрестился импресарио.  
Напряженная тишина образовалась в тесной комнате, где проходило совещание.  
\- А что если.. повторный визит совершим.. не совсем мы? - внезапно осенило итальянца, - артисты мы или кто? Загримируемся, поменяем программу, и останемся неузнанными! С документами выкрутимся.. Риск, но что еще остается..  
Флоран с Никосом переглянулись.  
\- Нужны будут радикальные перемены.  
\- Будут радикальные! - Микеле уже понесло, - я перекрашусь в блондина и перевоплощусь в репортера, бывший импресарио запоет, а Фло... его мы переоденем в дамское платье!  
На это смелое предложение Флоран закашлялся, однако возражать, будучи виновником тупика, в котором все очутились, не стал. Да и к тому же знал - со скоростью, с которой итальянец обрастает щетиной, прочие варианты отпадают автоматически.  
Платье Никос достал через несколько часов - красное, в пол, с закрытыми рукавами и воротом, то, что надо. С паспортами и перекисью Микеле провозился чуть дольше, но все старания окупились, когда Флоран помогал смывать ее с волос, поливая из кувшина ему на голову и кончиками пальцев дотрагиваясь до его шеи.  
И когда заявил:  
\- Натуральный цвет мне нравился лучше, но белый тебе тоже идет, - заставив пульс итальянца сорваться до безумных скоростей.  
Вдуматься только! Ему. Нравилось...  
Все оставшееся время посвятили репетициям Дивы и баритона - Фло и Никоса, разойдясь глубоко затемно. Никос домой, Флоран - к Зао, а Микеле шляться по улицам своего личного Второго Рима.

Точно в лихорадке переставлял он ноги от Пигаля по направлению к дому ближе к рассвету. Черным мороком из ревности и обиды обмотало итальянца с пяток до макушки. Чем бы ни завершилась завтрашняя операция, у него нет права на Флорана, нет даже права на то, чтобы надеяться увидеться с ним в будущем. Он никто. Странно, что спящая витрина магазинчика напротив отражает его сутулую тень. Вот ведь правда, кто полюбит такого угловатого кривоногого музыканта, кроме ослепших от блеска собственных фантазий поклонниц во главе с Ноэми?..  
В порыве злости на самого себя Микеле стукнул кулаком по стеклу: то дрогнуло, но не разбилось. Зато из окна этажом выше высунулся сонный владелец лавки и показал хулигану увесистый кулак.  
\- Простите! - подпрыгнул на месте итальянец, - простите, про..

\- Очнись! Хватить ныть и распускать сопли, здесь что-то нечисто, - обращался он уже к самому себе спустя квартал.  
Недели две назад перед ним извинялась Зао - запоздало, и все-таки дошло до Микеле - про любовь ли говорила она своим "прости"? Или.. про смерть?

Они незначительно разминулись с Фло; разбудить друга, клевавшего носом над туркой с кофе не составило труда, переубеждать же.. наверное, было уже бесполезно.  
\- Давай все-таки не поедем? - взмолился вопреки здравому и нездоровому заодно смыслам итальянец, взяв, но еще не открыв чемодан с гримом. Пришла пора для последних приготовлений.  
\- Не трусь, - подмигнул ему Фло, пытаясь сбрить бороду перед микроскопическим зеркальцем, - прорвемся!  
Микеле лишь вздохнул, отобрал у него бритву и пересадил к окну. Покорно устроившийся на табурете Флоран задрал подбородок и уставился на итальянца снизу вверх:  
\- У тебя красные глаза. Так и не удалось заснуть?  
\- Продолжишь болтать, я тебя нечаянно порежу и все испорчу, - проглотив слезный комок в горле, вымолвил Микеле.  
\- Мы выживем, Мике.  
Итальянец осторожно водил бритвой по его щекам, и по мере того, как освобождалась от растительности матовая кожа, покрывался мурашками: прежде он и не догадывался, что Флоран молод настолько, насколько выглядел без бороды. Или это любовь так его преобразила?..  
\- Неужели ты засомневался в том, что говорила Зао?  
Тут Фло наконец затих. Чтобы всю дорогу до лагеря затем, не жалея связок, распевать выборочно самые жизнеутверждающие из известных ему песен. Под укоризненные взгляды Никоса, который просив сменить себя за рулем, надеялся немного доспать, и под заливисто-неврастеничный смех Микеле, который угрюмым и счастливым, рассеянным и сосредоточенным на единственной страсти, в мужском и женском обличии продолжал Флорана любить.  
Однако это было ерундой по сравнению с неоправданными надеждами на маскировку.  
\- Это точно.. певица? - сделав акцент на окончании, допытывался немецкий караульный, пристально всматриваясь в кадык Фло.  
Итальянец чудом не уронил объектив, настоящий же фотограф наоборот приосанился:  
\- Не смейте ее оскорблять!  
\- Хм...  
Какая муха его укусила, Микеле не знал, это был совершенно безотчетный порыв, основанный, весьма вероятно, на давно подавляемом желании.  
В доказательство того, что Фло - артистка женского пола, он стремительно придвинулся к нему и прижался губами к губам. А дальше - юла остановилась, мир взорвался без помощи гранат или бомбежек, став в один миг слишком ослепительным, чтобы не зажмурить глаза. Потому что каким-то удивительным образом, но Флоран принялся горячо и властно целовать Микеле в ответ.  
Зазвенело у него в ушах или Никос рядом на самом деле начал насвистывать их итальяно-французскую песню - мелодию, что каждый из них узнал бы с первой же ноты - он тоже не знал.  
..прерванную мелодию.  
Прогремевший выстрел заставил Фло с итальянцем оторваться друг от друга. Поверить в реальность, во всяком случае Микеле, заставить было сложнее.  
Импресарио лежал на земле возле автомобиля, в луже медленно растекавшейся под ним крови. Но он не мог умереть! Ведь Андрэ и Агата... он не мог!  
\- Ты взял свой мини-Браунинг? - шепотом спросил Флоран.  
Микеле непонимающе взглянул на него, и заторможенно кивнул:  
\- Да. А ты?  
Со стороны ворот и лагеря одновременно их окружали конвоиры.  
Под приказом держать руки за головой Фло с Микеле отвели к ближайшей стене - расстреливать, тем не менее, похоже не собирались, поскольку в аналогичной позе там уже стояло человек пять.  
\- Что происходит?..  
\- Нас отправляют в Дахау, - поделился с итальянцем сосед слева. Микеле повернулся направо:  
\- Флоран?  
\- Пистолет со мной, не волнуйся.  
\- А вот и мои старые знакомые! - прогудел из-за спины голос подошедшего коменданта, - аферисты-гомосексуалисты! Зао славно поработала... Никос, впрочем, тоже. Пронюхал, что живым нам нужен только один из вас, и подумал, что если поможет, его оставят пожить за компанию! Глупо, глупо..  
Краем глаза Микеле заметил, как Фло побледнел. Комендант тем временем отдалялся.  
\- Через секунду я прыгну на забор. А ты беги, - твердо произнес итальянец, встретившись с Флораном взглядами.  
\- Нет! Мике..  
\- Прощай, Фло.. - Микеле разбежался, и действительно прыгнул. Кирпичная стенка была невысокой, и он почти удержался на ее пике, а какая из пуль целой огнестрельной очереди, последовавшей за этим, достигла его плеча, разобрать уже не успел.  
5.  
Согрешить против истины было бы заявив, что трель мобильного телефона, обозначающая желание Микеле срочно поговорить с Фло, расстроила последнего - каким бы ни было захватывающим сновидение, проснуться, чтобы поговорить с ним, последний был очень рад.  
\- Привет! Помнишь вчерашний камень? Ох я тебе сейчас такое расскажу!  
\- Привет... - резко ощутив, что в горле пересохло, просипел Флоран в ответ.  
\- Что у тебя с голосом? - не утаилось это от Микеланджело.  
\- Ничего, а который час?  
\- Начало восьмого. Вечера, - последнее уточнение итальянца было крайне важным.  
\- Долго же я провалялся.. - протянул Фло, панически соображая, что могло быть запланировано на пропущенный практически целиком день.  
Микеле же вдруг решил невзначай сменить тему:  
\- Как самочувствие будущей мамы?  
\- Судя по тому, что меня не растолкали санитары из неотложки, морепродуктами Зао не отравилась, а что?  
\- Просто спрашиваю. Лучше ты там присядь! Рассказ длинный получится.  
Флоран послушно принял из горизонтального положения сидячее:  
\- Выкладывай уже, что ты там разузнал, не томи.  
Оказывается, не удовлетворившись визуальным изучением своей археологической находки, чуть свет Мике вновь отправился в пригород:  
\- Мне подумалось, что расспросить хозяев дома, у которого я нашел камень, не такая дурная идея, и я был прав! Хотя сперва и разочарован - дверь мне открыл какой-то панк, с виду совершенно не интересующийся такими вещами. Кстати, он и вправду музыкант, взявший псевдоним в честь своего деда! Но это к делу не относится. Символическую мемориальную доску у ворот устроил этот самый дед, Ксам Скорпион! Он любил рассказывать внуку и всем подряд, как двое артистов однажды спасли ему жизнь во время войны, да внук не очень любил слушать и имен не запомнил. Представляешь, два певца, они были как Эдит Пиаф! Они выручали, рискуя собой, десятки людей, гастролируя по лагерям военнопленных и возвращаясь к ним с поддельными документами! Они были храбры и неразлучны! А Ксама-старшего, содержавшегося в одном из этих лагерей, просто взяли и увезли с собой... Конечно, в один прекрасный, вернее ужасный, день, их поймали, лишь чудом отделались ранениями.. и, что сыграло, наверное, роковую роль в этой истории - разделились при бегстве. Вдвоем, Ксам готов был поклясться чем угодно, они были неуязвимы.  
Около семи месяцев потратил Ксам на поиски первого спасителя после - и все равно опоздал.  
\- То есть как... опоздал? - опустошенная бутылка, нашаренная Флораном у изголовья, помогла ему слабо. От необъяснимого страха язык будто прилип к небу.  
\- Ксам отыскал лишь убежище, где тот прятался. Его бумаги, наброски, письма.. очевидно, прочитанные перед уходом. Почему-то парню показалось это важно, а может, он боялся, что здание разбомбят или разграбят.. черт знает, в общем, Ксам забрал всё, и сохранил, представляешь, кое-что даже до наших дней сохранилось!  
\- А что стало с теми двумя.. певцами, он так и не узнал?  
Тон Микеле заметно погрустнел:  
\- Узнал в основном слухи.. Одного, скорее всего, автора писем, задержали прямо в доме родителей, и больше его никто не видел. Другой(их адресат?) однажды, видимо, наконец заполучив гитару - или что еще его натолкнуло на такое безрассудство - взял и вышел петь посреди площади Шатле. Где его и повязали.  
\- Мда.. Загадка на загадке. Как они вообще.. - хотел Фло озадачить Микеланджело шпионской почтовой маршрутизацией, но был перебит:  
\- Мне вообще кажется, что адресатов двое было, просто второе послание закончить не успели. Это я тоже сфотографировал, сейчас пришлю тебе, может, ты четче разберешь!  
\- Спасибо..  
\- Ну, до связи! Чао!  
\- Мике?  
\- Да?  
Флоран начал почти застенчиво, но уверенность его постепенно нарастала, становясь изумлением от того, как же ему раньше не приходила эта идея в голову:  
\- Мы должны... написать с тобой песню! Думаю, я знаю, о чем могли петь те герои.. но без тебя я не справлюсь! Напишем ее вместе. Когда у тебя ближайший свободный уикенд?  
\- Вау! - Микеле, кажется, дико обрадовался, и идею подхватил с пол-оборота, - да хоть завтра! А хочешь, и сегодня приезжай! Я жду тебя в любое время.  
***  
М., дружище!  
Нам, верно, уже не поговорить с глазу на глаз, однако мне осталось, о чем еще тебе сказать. И прежде всего, поблагодарить и попросить прощения... ты знаешь, за что.  
У меня никогда и никого не было ближе тебя. Надеюсь, что ты хотя бы в малой степени чувствовал, как я тобой дорожил и дорожу.. поздно теперь оправдываться. Но, клянусь, что ты всегда узнаешь, где меня найти. Среди летних сверкающих звезд, среди шума волн и шелеста ветра, иногда в слезах, чаще - в раскатах смеха тех, кого ты полюбишь, в каждом шаге, в каждом вздохе. Я тебя не оставлю, мой друг. Даже если моя душа отделится от тела, я не оставлю тебя, и не верь тем, кто называет это смертью. Твоя жизненная сила дала мне столько сил, что если они и могут убить меня, того, что связывало нас они не получат. Такая дружба не может закончиться.  
Вечно твой, Ф.  
***  
Помнишь день, когда мы встретились? Помнишь, как вцепившись в мою руку, будто в последнюю соломинку, ты перевернула всю Вселенную? Во всяком случае, для меня перевернула. Уверен, что помнишь. Я много думал, З., и что бы ни говорили, я не верю, что это ты. Ты не такая. Куда мы поедем после всего, когда все это закончится? Я не знаю. Сможем ли мы когда-нибудь вернуться? Возможно. А может и нет. Сейчас есть только М., и я не могу перестать переживать за...  
***  
В такси, мчащемся с севера на юг Парижа, Фло пристально вглядывался в снимки пожелтевший за 75 лет бумаги, но дальше размашистый почерк обрывался - разбирать было нечего, и сердце его, перепугано билось в нахлесте эмоций от сна и истории. Спокойствие начало возвращаться к нему лишь тогда, когда Флоран, приехав, поднял голову и увидел в знакомых окнах родной силуэт. В окнах дома человека, который всегда его ждал.


End file.
